prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Okada Joe
(or Johnny in the English dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is a shopkeeper, and secretly a knight from Trump Kingdom, who appears in the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. He appears in episode 1, when he appears selling Cure Loveads of any kind. Appearance He usually appears to wear a blue beach hat sometimes worn over the head or hands and white shirt with red lines the shoulder he also appears wearing light brown pants and brown shoes and as a shopkeeper he wears a pink apron with heart shaped pockets. In episode 17, he appears to be Sir Jonathan, as him, he wears a knight armor, and also carries a sword. In episode 49, after the Selfish King retires from his throne, Joe became the first president of the Trump Republic. Personality He is sweet at the girls and is happy, always when the girls question him, he never answers back but lets the girls find out. He appears really caring, when it comes to Ai, as seen in episodes, he comes and visits Ai and lets her drink milk if she needs to or sleep. History First Appearance He first appears as a shop keeper in Clover Tower where he gives Mana her Lovead and later when he opens another shop he ends up giving Rikka hers. Ai's Birth The girls go to his house to ask him about Loveads, however the girls find an egg instead of him, and then try to find out what it is. After a while, the egg cracks and a baby named Ai, is born. Joe then had come and saw Ai and started to be kind to her. In the other side, Bel was angry at Ai, and wanted to kidnap her because she produced powerful Loveads. Bel then attacked Mana, Ai and Joe, and was saying to give Ai. They refused and Bel produced bad energy to hurt them, but Joe got in front of them protecting them. Mana seeing him hurt and Ai kidnapped, then said to Bel that they would fight. Mana sent Joe into a hospital and went to catch Bel. Joe still wanted to save Ai, but had no power. After the Cures defeated Bel and got Ai back, he recovered and became better. Meeting Regina Regina was talking to the girls about the statues, and suddenly Joe appeared with Ai. Regina seeing Ai, then introduced herself to Joe and told about Ai. He then left and gave Ai to Regina to carry. While everyone was talking about the statue, Regina came in front of it, and then made the statue in pieces, and then got the Red Diamond. The girls called for help and were fixing the statue, Regina felt sad, but her friends said it was fine, because of this, a red light stated coming from her hand, and the Red Crystal appeared, then Regina's eyes became red and was turning everyone into a stone with the help of the Jikochū. Sir Jonathan Joe seeing the Cures in danger, he then show up himself as Sir Jonathan and ran to Cure Heart's rescue, he told her to heal her friends and fight back, she did and all the Cures performed, Lovely Force Arrow. After everything went back to normal, he revealed himself as Jonathan, a knight from Trump Kingdom, and Princess Marie Ange's betrothed. Past Life Joe sat in front of a tree and started to tell the story of how he and Marie Ange got together. He said that she was a kind person as she loved making sculptures and flowers. She loved arching with him. Once Sir Jonathan left as he had to go a guide a tower, Princess Marie Ange started mailing him letters along with a rose. One day someone told him that Trump Kingdom got attacked by the Selfish King, and was turning people in Jikochūs. Jonathan noticing it then left and went to Trump Kingdom, but he was late as no one was there. Then he went to a tower full with transproting mirrors, and knew that Marie Ange had been transported to Earth, then he decided to go to Earth and find her. Finding The Crystals Regina who had taken the crystals, then showed it to them, and Joe. Then suddenly the crystals started to shine, and flew away onto the sky. Regina and the Trio, went away to find them, while Joe and the others had no hope. Then Sebastian came and said that there was a way to find the crystals, by tracking them. He tracked them and found them in a cold mountain. They all went there by a helicopter. Arriving they made a plan, then transformed and were climbing the mountain. While climbing Jonathan got tired but managed to go to the peak. In the peak they called out the Royal Crystals, and then suddenly Regina and the Trio came. Cure Heart then spoke her feelings towards Regina, but she didn't listen and made a big snow ball towards them. Then the Cures helped each other and managed to defeat the ball. Cure Sword performed Sparkle Sword, and made a big whole in which Regina, and Cure Heart fell. The Cures decided to find them. After searching they founded them and Jonathan, found the frozen Marie Ange, he went at her but Jikochuu was there. The Cures regrouped and purified the Jikochū. While going again, Bel took the frozen Marie Ange, and went away with Regina also. Finding the Frozen Marie Ange Joe and the others, were thinking of a way to go to Trump Kingdom, but Joe said to them, that there wasn't a way to go to Trump Kingdom, then suddenly the Royal Crystals began to shine, as they opened a portal. Mana guessed as she said it was a portal to Trump Kingdom. They all entered, with the hope of finding Marie Ange, and Regina. When they entered they began to fight mulitple Jikochūs. While they were fighting Jonathan, told Cure Heart to get the frozen Marie Ange. While going Cure Heart spotted Regina, and tried to save her but the Spider Jikochū was defeating them, and made a hole in which Regina, and Heart fell. With Regina's help, they both managed to get out of the hole, and fighted together with the others. The Cures regrouped and performed their finishing attack, Lovely Force Arrow, which purified the Jikochū. Jonathan quickly took the frozen Marie Ange, and then they all went to the portal to get back in Earth. Relationships Princess Marie Ange: The princess of the Trump Kingdom who he served. She was also his fiancée. Sir Jonathan Klondike is Joe Okada's alter ago. Sir Jonathan Klondike appears in episode 17. He used to be a knight of Trump Kingdom, and was Princess Marie Ange's fiancée. He hopes one day to find her with the help of the Cures. He wears bright armor, and carries a powerful sword, which could stop dark power, he also puts his hair into a ponytail. His first appearance was as he helped Cure Heart by protecting her before she turned into a stone, he then said to her to heal her friends, and fight back, Cure Heart performed Heart Shoot, and her friends were back. The Cures then regrouped and defeated the Jikochuu, by performing Lovely Force Arrow. After everything got back, he then introduced himself as Jonathan Klondike, shocking the girls. Trivia *His real surname, Klondike, is a reference to the solitaire game. Also, his store is called Solitaire Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Okada Joe = {| | |-|Sir Jonathan = {| | Category:Stubs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure